The Endgame
The Endgame is the nineteenth mission in Just Cause 4: Sakaku. Plot Day 27. September 21st, 2050. Aboard the CS U1, Rico is surprised to see the remains of the Sakakan Armed Forces. Rico... you're still alive. That's good. When you went through the portal in 2017, something happened that same day. An unprecedented amount of drones came through and decimated our forces. I along with the Sakakan Armed Forces garrison for Sakaku City managed to escape in the CS U1 along with the AF "King Tiger" XH and Urga Imperator Chimaera. Those are right now in the cargo hold. We have been living in this submarine for 33 years, Rico. Please tell us victory is close! - Joseph Inouye Eldrith Tech's days are numbered. But I want to bet there's something else that's preventing you from coming onto land. Yes. In addition to the HQ near us, Eldrith Tech also has a floating airship as a secondary HQ. Great. Yet another HQ to destroy. Prepare your men for an attack. I will return. Day 27 evening. September 21st, 2050. Eldrith Tech Airship 01. Sir! We've got an unidentified aircraft coming in! It's Rico Rodriguez! Ready EVERY defense measure! 10 90mm machine guns, 5 cannons, and a huge amount of drones attack the aircraft. However, the AF "King Tiger" XH was no ordinary helicopter. The Infinitium shield negated every bit of damage to the helicopter, but the shots were so numerous, the helicopter began to be pushed by the missiles and cannons. Hmm... let's see what this does... Three hours pass. The machine guns and cannons are destroyed, but there were still so many drones. Argh! I'll have to make a rough landing! One of the helicopter pads on the airship was vacant. Rico set the helicopter to autopilot and then dove out of the helicopter. He then almost immediately activated his Bavarium Wingsuit 2.0 and crashed into the airship. Inside, a huge number of guards with URGA SR28s, Haswell Gen5 Imperators, Eldrith Tech XMG896s, Eldrith Tech AT4 - 02s, Mako "Imperator" 01s, and TechMach 103s greeted Rico, not to mention the Eldrith Tech ED-201s and Eldrith Tech ED-209s. Ah great. More guards. Rico put his dual wielded Haswell Gen5 Imperators to good use, but there were so many guards and robots. Rico hid behind a pillar. More gunshots. He then dove to a alcove. Still couldn't hide. And every time a guard or robot was destroyed, more would show. This ain't working... but oh well. One day passed. Rico traveled 10% of the airship with 100 guards and 100 robots as casualties. Still not enough? Ugh. Another day passed. Another 10%. Today, vehicles were brought into the fight. What? How are vehicles even present on this airship? Doesn't matter. Rico keeps fighting. His Haswell Gen5 Imperators are overheating so commonly, Rico had to dip them in aquariums almost every 10 minutes just to cool them off. Day 30. More guards and robots. Request backup! Request backup! Bring in my ED-001! Day 31. Elite guards with ever increasing amounts of robots join the fray. They are killed anyway. This is going to take forever at this rate. Day 32. This ain't going anywhere. And I need sustenance. Well well well. What have we here? The other Eldrith Tech Minigun - 01. Rico mounts the second one on the ED-001, making the ED-001 the only owner of the Eldrith Tech Minigun - 01s. NOW Let's see this set on autopilot. Rico eats some bagels at a coffee shop while the ED-001 blasts away nearby. Okay. I've had enough. Rico reenters the Eldrith Tech ED-001... ...only to find the gunfire has stopped. Hmm... I wonder why. Rico Rodriguez! This is your final chance to surrender! Give up now, or you WILL be eliminated! Ah, always the threats. Come and kill me! Ready the ion cannon! Ion cannon? Oh dear. I better move. From space, the Eldrith Tech ODIN-01 readied its laser. Target: Eldrith Tech Airship 01. The laser fired. Rico moves away as a giant beam of destruction destroys the ground where he is. Warning. Ship stability compromised. Hull integrity: 99%. Only 1%? Let's tear this ship up some more! Rico keeps moving through the ship, with the laser in hot pursuit. Eventually he reaches a warehouse. Hmm... blueprints. Eldrith Tech Imperator 01. This is not good. It didn't matter, as the death ray destroyed the warehouse moments later. Day 33. The laser keeps moving. How big is this airship? There's no way I couldn't have covered this little ground in 6 days! More guards and robots. Warning. Ship stability compromised. Hull integrity: 75%. Rico kept moving. Now, it no longer was a visitor section. It was the main guard barracks. HOW BIG IS THIS AIRSHIP? Day 34. The laser is not letting up. Any more destruction and this whole place will go down! Warning. Ship stability compromised. Hull integrity: 50%. Rico keeps moving. Simply huge numbers of robots and guards are dead at this moment. The whole ship looked as if though a zombie apocalypse had hit the ship. Day 35. The laser keeps moving. Sir! Hull integrity has reached 25%! We cannot use the laser anymore! All right! Turn off the laser! Prepare for a last stand! The laser stopped just short of the control room. A huge beam of destruction had stretched across three quarters of the ship. Grinding sounds could be heard as 1,000 Eldrith Tech guards, Eldrith Tech ED-201s, and Eldrith Tech ED-209s stood in the hangar bay, ready to greet Rico. Rico broke into the hangar. A million shots ring out. Rico quickly destroys a Alexander AF TX-01 and uses it as cover. A hundred Eldrith Tech personnel and robots are destroyed, but another 100 replace them. Day 36. 900 Eldrith Tech personnel and robots are destroyed, but the remaining guards are elite infantrymen and the robots have had multiple upgrades to them. The Commander of the Eldrith Tech Airship 01 has even shown up. The hangar containing 100 Alexander AF TX-01s is completely destroyed. Suddenly, Eldrith Tech is attacked from behind. Capstone! They had returned! Rico Rodriguez! Prepare for landing! Several Capstone pilots with captured Rage-Johnston Dominator 01s flew in. This ship is about to go down! We need to get out of here now! Warning. Ship stability compromised. Hull integrity: 1%. Hook up my ED-001! I still have something to check! Well you better make it quick! This ship is going down! SOON! Rico races to the control room. It's locked, but it's nothing a missile couldn't handle. Inside, a huge map could be seen. It showed Sakaku, with Eldrith Tech Headquarters - Sakaku City, Capstone HQ, and even the CS U1. Oh dear. This map must be destroyed. WHERE IS THAT LASER CONTROL?! Rico found it and activated it to self destruct. Rico then quickly made his way back to the hangar just when the intercom blasted Warning. Ship stability compromised. Hull integrity: 0%. Uncontrollable descent inbound. We need to get out of here NOW! MOVE!!! Rico just barely managed to escape the hangar as the ship began to tip sideways. Back at the CS U1, Rico remarked: Big ship for such a small nation. Trivia *This is to date, my second largest article (not counting World War Rico). Gallery AF King Tiger XH.jpg Eldrith Tech Airship 01.jpg URGA SR28.jpg Haswell Gen5 Imperator.jpg Eldrith Tech XMG896.jpg Eldrith Tech AT4 - 02.jpg Eldrith Tech ED-201.jpg Eldrith Tech ED-209.jpg Eldrith Tech ED-001.jpg Eldrith Tech Minigun - 01.jpg Eldrith Tech ODIN-01.jpg Alexander AF TX-01.jpg Rage-Johnston Dominator 01.png Category:Content Category:Missions Category:Sakaku